


Things To Be Thankful For

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Pre-Poly, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Snowed In, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Finn and Rey accept Poe's invitation to join his family for Thanksgiving. The result is rather more than any of them had expected.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Things To Be Thankful For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JuniorWoofles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/gifts).



> This one goes out to JuniorWoofles, who left a ton of comments. In return, I offered them a custom fic. They asked for Finn/Rey/Poe, "soft and/or festive", so I hope they enjoy!

“Are you sure your family is okay with you bringing us for Thanksgiving?” Rey asked, tucking her legs into the backseat of Poe’s car, a souped-up black Mini Cooper with orange racing stripes. She had literally no idea what to expect of her roommate’s family and the reception she and Finn might expect. 

Poe snorted. “Honestly, if I told them I’d left the two of you alone, they’d be more angry with me. Besides, there’s always more food than we can eat. And there’s always room to squeeze a few more around the table. _And_ we can always leave early if it gets to be too much. Besides, the university cafeterias are closed for the week--” 

“--and I can’t cook,” Finn finished his friend’s thought. “Yeah, yeah.” He sighed and pulled the front passenger door closed. “Hey, what do we want on the radio? Why is there no Thanksgiving music?”

“More importantly, why are they already broadcasting Christmas music?” Poe muttered, scanning for a station he could tolerate.

“Doesn’t matter to me,” Rey announced comfortably, and promptly curled up into a ball to sleep. 

“She’s so adorable when she’s asleep, isn’t she?” Finn whispered.

“Uh, sure thing, buddy.” Poe glanced at her in the rearview mirror before pulling out of the lot. Only the latest in a long line of mixed messages from his roommates. Yeah, he could handle them and his whole family. Just for one day, right?

***

That one day stretched out longer than Poe had remembered. Snacks as extended family poured in. Turkey and all the fixings until they were stuffed to the gills. Talking and laughing as family slowly left. Dessert as Poe’s old squadmates arrived, late as always. Sharing a beer with Pava as she bragged about her new girlfriend and ignored hints to leave, finally shouting a drunken goodbye as she stomped her way home. 

“Is that?..” Rey squinted into the darkness. “Is that snow?”

“Oh, shit,” Poe muttered as flakes swirled and piled up past the middle of Black One’s hubcaps. “Yes, Rey, that is definitely snow.”

“Shut up,” she replied, swatting at his arm. “You know I’ve lived here for the past three years, even though I grew up in Arizona.” 

“A little early in the year for this much snow,” Shara remarked. “But not unheard of. And getting worse the further north you go.” She yawned, stretching the scar on her tanned cheek. 

“Luckily, we keep your old bed made up in case of guests,” Kes interjected. “Think it’ll squeeze three?”

“But the couch pulls--”

“Not anymore,” Kes cut him off. “The, uh, springs gave out last month.” 

Poe stared at his parents. There was something going on but he was too drunk/tired/confused to figure it out. “Um, okay.” He turned to Finn and Rey. “If it’s okay, you can have the bed - it’s a full-size, and I think I have some old pairs of pajamas if you want?”

“A full-size?” Finn shrugged. “That should be big enough for all of us, right? And, uh, if the springs on the sofa are broken, it’s probably not very comfortable.” 

Poe’s eyebrow instinctively quirked up. Were his roommates in on whatever plan his parents had cooked up? The prospect of curling up with Finn and Rey beneath a comforter was both very enticing and not that different than movie nights on the couch, right? Right?

***

Wrong.

Poe awoke the next morning feeling incredibly refreshed. Somehow he had gotten his arm and leg thrown over Finn in the night, pulling the younger man close enough to feel the tone of his muscles through old t-shirts. Behind him, Rey nuzzled against his back and dug one wiry arm into his chest. Should he get up? Would he risk waking them? Maybe he should just stay here? Was he overheating, or just nervous? 

“Morning,” Rey whispered, voice husky from sleep, and damn if that didn’t send a thrill through him. “Gotta pee,” she added, lending a domestic banality to the awkward moment, before plunging it _straight back_ into awkward by climbing over both of them and pressing a kiss to their cheeks as she passed. 

“Hey,” Finn muttered, and rolled over, and suddenly he was _right there_ , face wearing a sleepy smile, eyes squinting against the snow-bright morning. 

“Hey?” Poe replied. “We, uh, should probably quick get dressed and help shovel the place out.” 

This, apparently, was the right thing to say, as both Finn and Rey jumped together, Finn careening out of bed and Rey barreling back into the room. It was then that Poe learned that, thank everything, they had kept their underwear on under their pajamas. 

And that they looked sinfully good in said underwear.

“Sorry,” they apologized as one. “It’s just that we’ve never shoveled snow before,” Finn explained.

“Always good to have a first experience,” Rey added before they went dashing off together. Poe shook his head, and slipped back into yesterday’s clothes so he could help them out.

***

“So,” Shara asked as he reached the kitchen. “How was your night?”

“Mom!”

“What? They’re clearly into you, you’re clearly into them. You just needed a little push to get together.”

_A little push…_ “Is the couch actually broken?”

Shara snorted. “As if your father and I couldn’t fix it if it had broken. Now get out there - that snow won’t shovel itself.”

“You’re the best, mom.” Poe laughed and kissed her on the cheek before tugging his boots on. 

“I’ll have hot cocoa ready for you,” she called after him. “Maybe you can talk about how you feel over pie.”

“Mom!..” he mock-groaned, zipping up his jacket, grabbing a shovel and heading out to start shoveling the driveway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by a story I heard about someone who got with their current girlfriend when she pretended the sofa-bed was broken, and then they woke up in each others arms. Dunno how true it is, but I'd like to help introduce this into the fandom world. So: picture your OTP. Who lies about the sofa-bed, and who is secretly delighted to have to share a bed but protests? 
> 
> FWIW, Catra and Clara Oswald lie about the bed, and Adora and Twelve protest before crawling in.


End file.
